federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - November, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8601-8720 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30st of the year 2397. *FP - October, 2397 *FP - December, 2397 Earth Plots First Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits N’LANI UNA and apologies for their argument. Lani accepts it and attempts to be friends with the girl, confessing to her the news that Jatar has been missing. ANNA gets home to the Thay house where she finds ABBOTT THAY working on his abilities in the kitchen. The boy gets overly confrontational, getting into an argument with his sister. But, as she makes the right threats he turns around and becomes nice again, using his abilities to influence her thinking. THARI AEHALLH’RU (KHOAL S’HARIEN) looks for another partner in the disgruntled future BRYCE WREN. The Terran offers to help Romulan go back in time for money and a chance to make things right with either Cadence or Three. Second Week Worried about Sam, ANNA-ALEENA THAY goes to the Elbrunne residence to speak with her. Sam isn’t home prompting ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to open the door instead. Learning about Abbott’s off behaviour and another woman in his life, the man goes right away to the Thay residence where his daughter is at that moment. ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE are getting busy on the couch, when Abbott uses his mind to convince Sam to go all the way. ANNA and ANDRUS arrive in the nick of time, stopping Abbott, but not before he hurts the invaders with his abilities and flees. ABBOTT is spurred into running, making his way to ISI BREITON’s quarters. He informs her of the situation and she helps him dye his hair before preparing to leave the planet. In the Honolulu hospital, SAM is happy when ANDRUS finally wakes up, explaining that Abbott got away and ANNA is unwell. Anna wakes to discover her telepathy is gone from a bruise to the brain and has trouble coping. UNA-KORAN JATAR is finally back from his side mission with the Ferengi, learning all the news about the Thay’s. Shocked, he comes home to ANNA finding out that not only is Abbott missing, but Admiral Thay is dying. Third Week DENORIAN THAY returns from his trip to Sura, only to find out that Abbott is missing. He comes with more bad news, confessing to ANNA-ALEENA THAY and HEIDI THAY that he is dying of a cardiovascular disease and only has 3-4 months to live. Fourth Week N’LANI LIU is getting antsy when she isn’t allowed to do anything because of her babies iffy condition. Regardless, she goes swimming and gets HAYDEN LIU upset. Getting into an argument, she denies him sex and they go on their way. BENJAMIN WOLFE is called by Lani to talk but he isn’t able to find her at home. Going to the Liu house he runs into AMITY LIU who is newly married to a Romulan man. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is getting nightmare and visions of her brother Abbott. Determined to find her brother, she tells UNA-KORAN JATAR who agrees to go with her after her 18th bday. Finally, ANNA tells her plan to her mom and DENORIAN THAY in hopes of getting their blessing. Denorian tries to have her stay but is unable and Anna keeps on with her plans. LANI goes home to talk to her parents, running into CATHASACH UNA but finds he isn’t all that sympathetic. When she starts to cry he apologises and offers to be there whenever she needs him. JASMINE DORR has finally arrived and is set up on a blind date by her mom. Finding the guy to be an ass, she leaves the restaurant Fairy Dust only to run into AIDEN GRAZIER (adopted son of Paul and Steve Grazier). They chat and make plans to space dive in the holodecks. VALENCIA ROSS and LUKE UNA go on another date, having dinner together before he takes her to his engineering labs. Cardassia Plots First Week Running in the park, CELAR BERN is ambushed, of sorts, but KALISA KUSSEK how has been watching him for some time. She fakes an ankle injury and smooth talks him into coming to her place for coffee where they exchange contact information. CELAR goes back home with some questions for OZARA BERN. He tells her he wants Lana to move in, especially since she has been rather clingy. The boy also points out his worries about her weight which the Legate promises to address. With permission from his mother, CELAR invites LANA DAMAR over and asks her if she would like to move in. OZARA continues to be encouraging and they make plans to ask official permission from the Damars. Second Week LANA DAMAR is getting prepared to move into the Bern residence. QUESTA DAMAR comes in to chat about keeping a man happy, as well as bringing Lana’s eating disorder to light, prompting her to speak about it with Celar. All moved in, LANA takes what her mother said to heart and speaks with CELAR BERN. She confesses her problem and he promises to help her through it for the sake of the family. Bajor Plots First Week On Bajor, things between SOLIS TERIN and LAUREN UNA are getting better when she comes to his house. SOLIS CASSICA is there to greet them, offering her sisterly advice before the couple talk about them and taking it slow. T’POK and MARGIANNE SAVOI are nearing Betazed when she brings up some of her concerns in their relationship. She expresses that she wishes to be more physical with him, even if it is just touching. The Vulcan agrees he will try, in hopes of appealing to her non-Vulcan nature. Fourth Week BENJAMIN arrives after leaving at the beginning of the week. He visits with ELLIANA DHAJA and she confesses to him what happened in October with Cassica. Spending time with his family, BENJAMIN picks up LAUREN UNA from her trip to the museum. SOLIS TERIN is jealous at first when he see Ben/Lauren together. Lauren and him talk and make plans to get together the next day. NOAH ALMIN is back and makes his way home to get his things and leave the planet. MARIAME ALMIN has the misfortune of running into him and is raped by her own son. TAHMOH ALMIN comes home, finding his wife beaten and nearly unconscious in their bedroom. He calls T’POK and they are both disgusted that Noah has gone this far! SOLIS CASSICA and TERIN are on their way home when they are stopped by NOAH. Noah and Terin get into a physical fight and Cassica becomes agreeable to go with Noah to save her brother. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week JASMINE DORR becomes increasingly panicked from her poor grades and her brother missing. EBEN DORR is oblivious at first, but they have a cute father-daughter bonding moment. EVA and SOLIS TARA go shopping for a wedding dress and Tara reveals her strange interest in Cardassian ceremonies. Wishing to make the girl happy, Eva offers to buy her wedding dress as the gift from the Dhows. EVA goes home, calling ZAYN VONDREHLE to the house to speak with him about the wedding. She has some issues with her pregnancy, having twins, but is able to tell him Tara is interested in a haircomb. ZAYN contacts TARA to say he will be late and the couple get into a chat about the marriage, agreeing that they will take each others name in the process, sharing their heritage. TUCKER DORR is on the station from his excursion and surprises JASMINE that he is back. They talk about his adventure and how best to break the news to their dad. EBEN arrives to the quarters after his chat with Tucker, breaking news to JASMINE that they were all going to move to Earth with Naryanna because of her connections with Admiral Thay. Jealous of the bonding time Nerys has been getting, Jasmine and Eben make plans on going to Vulcan on vacation. Vulcan Plots First Week MERIK EVEK is finished with his conferences and contacts his wife, MINIYA EVEK. She is happy to see him and shares some of their daughter’s moments together as he promises to be back within the week. While waiting to leave the planet, MERIK is stopped by a woman named IMARI who is posing as a Dr. Tavock. She gets him onto their shuttle and he is kidnapped by two big goons. Waking up, MERIK is told by IMARI that he is being taken to a penal colony moon where he will be serving as a doctor. Angered, he agrees only when his family is threatened. Making some pre-recorded messages he is able to contact his wife once more. MERIK sends a message to MINIYA one last time to say goodbye. Hiding that he is in trouble, she is angry he has to go to the research ‘conferences’ right away but they leave on a good note. Syndicate Plots Third Week On a Syndicate moon base, we see that ABBOTT THAY has been in solitary confinement for several days after wishing to go home. An old Syndicate face RAINE shows up and tells him if he doesn’t start cooperating that his family was going to die. ISI BREITON is finished with her debriefing and goes back to ABBOTT who is now staying in her quarters. She implores him to cooperate with the Syndicate in order to keep them both safe. He agrees, only because he is wearing his collar and has no abilities. PCS-0879 Plots Second Week MERIK EVEK wakes up in a container after being dropped off by Imari. He is obtained by several criminals who explain the moon is a penal colony in desperate need of a doctor. Uncooperative at first, Merik settles when a woman named PAELA RELORA explains the ropes. Romulan Plots Second Week JI’VARA AIODANN is settling into her new life after being married off to Senator D’Nal Aiodann’s son, YHAE AIODANN. She is resentful of this new life spawned by the knowledge that Khoal was not her father’s son. Yhea arrives home and ensures his wife is able to perform all her wifely duties. Third Week Content with his plan in 2381, KHOAL S’HARIEN returns back to 2397 to retrieve his love JI’VARA AIODANN. Breaking into her husbands house, KHOAL gets her attention and the two murder YHEA AIODANN before leaving. Away from the planet, KHOAL informs JI’VARA of his plans to go back into the past and take things over. He explains she is now his wife and he is going under the alias of Thrai Pardek. Fourth Week KHOAL S’HARIEN is back in 2397 to rescue JI’VARA S’HARIEN from her forced marriage. Vara is happy to see him and before they leave they kill her husband Yhea Aiodoann. On the shuttle away from the planet, KHOAL explains to her they are going to 2381 where he will be able to keep them safe and rise to power on Romulus. She is hesitant but accepts that she will now be his wife and adhere to his alias of Thrai Pardek. #11 November, 2397 2397 #11 2397 #11